Sea Soulmates
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Hayden grew up with one dream: to fight alongside the Avatar... Getting caught up in her adventures? Not what he pictured. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Doesn't follow show. Chapter every other Thursday. This chapter is 900 words. Chapter moved to next week.
1. Playing

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about LOK. Enjoy the 800-Chapter word. I don't own LOK** **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Koniezko and Nick do.**

 **(Southern Water Tribe)**

9- year old Haden rolled out of the way of the fireball as he tried to form another water whip which he swung at his opponent.

"No fair, Korra, you said you'd only use water! Fire is cheating!" Haden said as Korra turned the attack into ice and flung it in shards at Haden who dived into the snow.

"Not my fault you can't handle fire!" Korra yelled back, Hayden sighed in annoyance and swung another Water Whip at Korra who evaporated it before launching more fireballs at him.

The two weren't having some fight to the death, or a sparring march between masters, the two were paying. Haden sighed and swung a shard of ice at Korra as he swung another Water Whip at her.

Korra dissolved the Water Whip, but the ice shard knocked her back as Haden continued his attack with water blasts, trying to keep her on the defensive.

"Even the Avatar isn't unstoppable, Kor!" Haden yelled, grinning before Korra kicked up snow and sent them flying in a hail of Ice at Haden.

She giggled at Haden squeaked and leapt out of the way, he huffed at her.

"Cheater!" Haden huffed, he dusted off his parka and frowned at Korra before shaking the Snow off his head.

"Not my fault I'm a better Waterbender, Haden!" Korra said, Haden sighed and walked over towards Korra, his crystal Blue eyes met her blue eyes.

"Ow, you hit harder than last time, Korra… You're getting much better, ow." Haden stated, he rubbed his arms in pain before smiling. The Waterbender was happy to play with Korra, even if he lost once or twice.

"Yeah, Katara is making me better at fighting. She wants me to get better at healing tomorrow, so that's cool! Maybe I can teach you that soon, if you get better at Waterbending." Korra stated with a smirk, Haden stuck his tongue out at the young Avatar.

Kora grabbed his tongue and Haden blushed before trying to kick Korra back who laughed before he managed to hit her with snow playfully.

"Stop doing that! You always do that when I stick my tongue out! It's not funny!" Haden yelled, he glared at Korra who smiled before Haden turned away in sadness.

"Katara said you won't come back after tomorrow, the guys in robes are taking you away for training or something. We can't play again after this." Haden said, Korra's eyes widened.

They couldn't do that, she liked the South, if she left, she couldn't play with Haden and have fun.

"Then I'll make them let me stay! I can train here, I'm already good with Waterbending, I just need to learn Firebending and Earth over here and then I can work on Airbending!" Korra yelled, Haden shook his head and smiled.

"No, you have to be the Avatar and fight, Korra, I am going to train. You need to learn how to fight bad guys… All I want is a promise, Kor." Haden stated, Korra nodded, Haden smiled and took off his glove and put some water on his hand.

"Pinky promise you won't forget me, I'm going to help you fight bad guys when I'm older and we are going to save the world, deal?" Haden asked, Korra tore off her glove and shook pinkies with Haden, smiling proudly.

"Pinky promise!" Korra said before Haden froze her hand with water, Korra gasped before Haden turned and ran.

"HADEN, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!" Korra yelled before chasing after Haden, she laughed as Haden slid down a hill.

"Catch me if you can, Kor!" Haden yelled as he rolled at the bottom and ran away, Korra slid down after him and launched a wave of water at Haden. She watched him roll and keep going.

"Haden!" Korra yelled before running faster to try and tackle Haden, he turned and splashed water at her.

"HADEN!" Korra yelled before tackling Haden as both rolled through the snow down the hill.

Both crashed into the snow, Haden started to laugh before Korra joined him.

Little did either know how their lives would change soon, neither knew how crazy their lives would be by then at that time.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! I will explain Haden next chapter. I wanted to make this story before I made a story about Jinora. This story doesn't follow the show much at all and is going to do its own thing. Next chapter is on next Wednesday and will show an older Haden leaving the South. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The trip

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Southern Soulmates. Enjoy the 800-Chapter word. I don't own LOK** **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Koniezko and Nick do.**

 **(Southern Water Tribe)**

Haden looked back at the Water Tribe, he strapped the water pouch around his waist, the Southerner wasn't the boy he used to be.

Then again, being 9 years older played a role in that, Haden walked onto the stairs and looked up at the ceiling.

"She runs off and without a single post card… Same old Kor I grew up… At least I got told where I have to go." Haden said, he ran his hand over the railing as he walked down the steps and further into the ship.

That was when the 17-year old Water Bender was knocked to the ground by someone, he blinked and leapt to his feet quickly.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry!" Haden heard, he looked at the boy with what was obviously an Earth Kingdom set of clothes, though from what he heard the style resembled something from where he was headed.

Republic City.

"That's fine, buddy, no harm, no foul." Haden said, dusting himself off, the Water Bender helped the Earth Kingdom teen up.

"Wait, you're a Water Bender, aren't you?" The teen asked, Haden rolled his eyes and pulled down the hood of his parka to show his brownish hair all Waterbenders seemed to share.

"No, I'm just a guy who likes to dress like one, dude. Yes, I am a Waterbender, the Parka and the fact that I look like a Waterbender not help tell you anything like that?" Haden asked, he crossed his arms, the boy chuckled and scratched his head.

"Sorry, it's just, I haven't met one before, not many come to Republic City, at least from the South I heard. I'm Raddon by the way." Raddon said, Haden nodded and smiled.

"Haden, and yeah, we're a bit too cold blooded to leave our icy paradise, I'm going to visit a friend who ran off to Republic City… That and look for Daiki who came with me on the ride." Haden said, before Raddon could answer, Haden spoke up again.

"Before you ask, Daiki is a big, lazy, Snow Leopard Caribou who is probably trying to feast on the food here and then sleep until I find him, lazy cat… Still, he's family, I'd never leave the South without him around to keep me company." Haden said.

Raddon looked around before said hearing what sounded like a hiss from the other side of the ship.

"That's probably him, I'm going to go get him, Raddon, maybe we're meet again. I'm going to also play Probending when I get up to Republic City, I just need to find a team which means finding an Earth and Firebender. I do that, and I'm set to kick butt." Haden said, he turned and walked away, not knowing he would indeed see Raddon again, and it would be sooner then he thought.

Haden continued on, he gently pushed past people who clearly looked like they were either from Republic City, or were too wealthy to care about a Water Tribe teen.

"Where is that big pain? He should be somewhere around here? Seriously, I leave him alone for 10 minutes and he's gone already. This is going to be the last time I let that giant furball run around without keeping a leash on him." Haden muttered, he wanted to find Daiki before he got to Republic City, if he didn't, he'd have to put off finding Korra.

"Seriously, where did he go?" Haden asked, he was about to leap overboard to look for Daiki when a massive plume of fire followed by blaring alarms cut him off.

"Ok, either that's a firework show, or something is wrong." Haden joked before he flipped onto a higher level and heard shouting from the other side of the ship.

"Thief, somebody help! He stole my money! That Firebender stole my money!" Haden heard, he sighed and shook his head.

"And just when I thought there wasn't enough to worry about." Haden said, he manipulated the water from a fountain and threw himself to the top of the ship before using the water to lift himself down to see someone in a red tunic with Amber eyes generating a Lighting Blast.

"Oh, you must be the entertainment here!" Haden joked, he unscrewed his water pouch.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it is a short chapter, I promise next one will be a bigger chapter. I also want to point out Haden and Korra are paired up for anyone who thinks Korra is going to be paired with Asami in this story. Next chapter will be next Wednesday and will show Haden fighting the Firebender. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Republic City

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Southern Soulmates. Enjoy the 800-Chapter word. I don't own LOK** **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Koniezko and Nick do.**

 **(Ship bound for Republic City)**

Blasts of water and fire graced the air as both Haden and the Firebender continued to trade blows.

"You'd be good if you weren't trying to rob people on the boat, dude." Haden stated, he shot a stream of icicles which were melted by the Firebender with a flame kick. Haden sighed.

"And you shouldn't have been a hero, I hate heroes." The Firebender hissed as he continued to launch fireballs which Haden twisted around and responded with a water whip.

He continued to throw blasts of water, one after the other, trying to overpower the firebender who simply evaporated the attacks with his own blasts.

Haden sighed before a boulder slammed into the firebender and knocked him over the edge.

Haden turned to see Raddon who was checking ocean rocks at the Firebender.

The Firebender grinned and began to conjure another attack, sparks flew from his hands.

"You have to be kidding me." Haden muttered before the Firebender went to fire the attack.

That was before Daiki slammed into the man, tossing him into the ocean as the Snow Leopard Caribou as Haden and Raddon stood down.

"Daiki! There you are, you giant furball!" Haden yelled before Daiki rushed over and started licking his owner, Haden laughed as Raddon turned to look at the duo.

"You're that guy I ran into a little while ago…. Cool Earthbending." Haden stated, Raddon chuckled as a group of guards and a man in a captain's uniform walked over.

"Both of you saved our ship… I would like to provide you free passage for your actions, young man." The Captain stated, Haden and Raddon smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, it took most of my money to come here." Haden stated, the Captain nodded and went to go and get their money.

Haden turned and leaned on Daiki as he turned to Raddon as the ship continued on its way, Republic City continued to grow.

"I'm going to be a probender after I find my best friend, you know." Haden said, Raddon chuckled at this.

"Funny, I considered entering the sport, but I don't know if I want to enter it. I'm not much of a fighter, unless I'm forced into a corner." Haden heard and he scratched Daiki's head before the Snow Leopard Caribou continued to purr.

"Well, if you ever want to enter, come and find me, I have to find Korra when we get to Republic City. I haven't seen her since we were kids." Haden stated before Raddon's eyes widened into diner plate size.

"Korra?! Your friends with Avatar Korra!? The Avatar Korra?!" Raddon all but yelled, Haden frowned and turned to him. He knew not many people knew she was the Avatar.

"Yeah, Ms. Fire, Air, Water and Earth, that's her. You know about her? I thought nobody on the planet knew about her since she wasn't around people." Haden stated, Raddon fumbled with his fingers, the city grew closer.

"I looked more and more into the issue once the avatar was reincarnated, I only know her name since she just became public, you know her, you said so. You know what she's like?" Raddon asked.

"She's bullheaded, she's stubborn, arrogant, easy to anger… And one of the best people on the planet. She might be bullheaded, but she can hold her own in a fight…. I've known her since we were kids as I said, she left to master airbending. She barely said goodbye before she jumped on the first boat to Republic City and vanished…. I decided I'd come to find her since I began training in waterbending, I jumped on the first boat here like her, gave them the ticket money, and here I am." Haden explained, the Captain handed them a box and smiled before the ship hit the shore.

"Hey!" The Captain yelled before Haden saw the Firebender leap onto the shore and began to rush into the city.

"Hey! We aren't done, sparky!" Haden yelled before he leapt onto the dock and rushed after the Firebender, Daiki following him.

Raddon shrugged and rushed into Republic City, the Firebender launched a wall of fire at them before Haden blocked it.

Haden growled and chased after the man once again. He rushed forward.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry I haven't returned to this story in a while, I have a few other stories to handle. I will be posting 1 chapter every 2 weeks or so. I want to also point out this story isn't going to follow the show entirely. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Haden remeeting Korra. Until Next Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. The meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Southern Soulmates. Enjoy the 800-Chapter word. I don't own LOK** **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Koniezko and Nick do.**

 **(Republic City)**

"I can't believe you…" Raddon said as he and Haden sat in the police station.

"Destruction of property, trying to escape arrest…" He heard from Chief Beifong listed off, Haden rolled his eyes.

"We went to stop that guy, the cops only showed up once he got away." Haden said, he knew the Chief was ready to speak again before the door behind them opened.

Haden turned and saw 2 figures, one was obviously an Airbender, the tattoos and distinctive robes also gave that clearly away.

"Tenzen, this is Haden Malik and Raddon Shelir." Chief Beifong put in, that was all Haden heard before the other figure moved.

"HADEN!" The other figure yelled as Haden felt himself wretched into the air and looked down at the figure who could lift him like he weighed nothing.

Below him was Korra, her crystal blue eyes all Water Trive Natives had looking at him.

"Korra?!" Haden asked before he started to wheeze, Korra might have been strong enough to easily lift him off his feet, but she was also strong enough to be taking the air from his lungs.

"Your crushing his ribs." Beifong stated, Korra blinked and let Haden go, he crushed the chair as he landed in it, his Platinum cuffs clinking.

"You know them?" Tenzin asked, Korra helped Haden up before nodding.

"He's been my best friend since we were kids, I used to fight him all the time." Korra said as Haden rolled his eyes.

"And won because 'Avatar Powers', Korr. I didn't think you'd run off without even a goodbye. I only ran halfway across the world to come find you… The crazy hothead who shot lightning at me…" Haden said, Tenzin looked to Beifong.

"What did they do if they just got here like I heard from several people on the ferry they were on? I heard they just got here, Lin." Tenzin asked, Haden rolled his eyes.

"Well, we were chasing a Firebender who tried to burn the entire ferry to ash. We chased him into town and then cornered him at the docks where we had a big fight to take him down…. Then he puts people in danger that me and the new guy I found, Raddon, had to save… Then Ms. Steel cuffs here, decides to sweep in with an army of cops, and arrest me and Raddon after we saved everyone down at the docks." Haden said, casting a glance a Lin.

"You destroyed a warehouse." Lin put in, Haden slammed his cuffed hands down on the table, shaking it.

"And you let him get away, I didn't set the warehouse on fire, Raddon didn't set the warehouse on fire! You started trying to throw us in jail while the guy who BURNED an ENTIRE FERRY GETS AWAY." Haden said as Tenzin raised an eyebrow at Lin while Korra leaned close to Haden and Haden blew a blast of ice at her which caused her to duck.

"Well, I know she's your friend, she caused just as much damage last time as you did the first time you went to Republic City." Lin said, Haden turned to her before Raddon spoke up.

"With all due respect, Ms. Beifong… A lot of witnesses at the site confirmed we only chased the criminal since he tried to hurt innocent people and we were in a position to detain him." Raddon said before everyone looked at him.

"You got arrested by the cops for fighting scumbags too? Wow, someone isn't good at their job…" Haden said as Tenzin spoke up before Lin could recount how Korra tore up an entire street, fled the scene, and assaulted officers trying to capture her.

"If their friends of Avatar Korra, I will handle them until proper punishment could be drawn up…. I mean, I'll watch over them, Lin." Tenzin stated as Haden turned to look back at Korra.

"Did you really bring a coat to a place the Earth Kingdom used to own?" Haden asked, Korra stuck her tongue out at him before Haden returned the gesture.

"I almost feel bad for you, Tenzin…. Almost, after last time, I can't warn you…" Lin said before Tenzin looked over the trio and sighed.

It would indeed be a long week.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter down! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I wanted to skip the fight so to get to the reunion of Korra and Haden reuniting. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Haden and Korra talking again, and will also start the first arc. Until next, next Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
